1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for removing fishing line from fishing reels and storing the fishing line in a compact, neat bundle that allows for safe disposal of the fishing line or easy reuse of the fishing line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A problem is faced by fishermen when the fishing line that they are using eventually becomes fatigued, damaged, or otherwise undesirable for continued use. Such a problem is encountered as a result of having caught a number of fish using a particular length of fishing line, or the fishing line having been damaged as a result of rubbing on rocks, sea walls, or other obstacles. Continued use of a length of fishing line also results in the fishing line becoming fatigued, stretched, and otherwise rendered incapable of withstanding a desired load. The loss of utility of a particular length of fishing line, or even just the desire to change the fishing line with a different type of fishing line, creates a need for a device and method for quickly and efficiently removing fishing line from a fishing reel and storing the fishing line into a neat and compact bundle that will allow for economical and safe disposal of the fishing line or storing of the fishing line for later reuse.
Known methods for removing fishing line from fishing reels are both time-consuming and labor intensive, and often result in an entangled mess of fishing line that cannot be reused and if disposed of, presents an environmental hazard since fish or other animals can become entangled in the fishing line and often killed.